


By your side

by firebreather15



Category: K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Idiots in Love, Leader Kim Hanbin | B.I, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreather15/pseuds/firebreather15
Summary: Hanbin is tired of being far from Korea and Jiwon  tried to cheer him up.I'm bad at summaries





	By your side

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any mistakes  
> Hope you like it <3

Finally the last concert was over, after two shows that day Hanbin felt as tired as if he had been beaten up by an angry crowd, barely able to move. He loved performing but he was human after all, and giving all his energy on the stage had its consequences. The way back to the hotel felt like hours, Hanbin just wanted to throw himself on bed and stay there for the next three days, but the others seemed to have another plan. 

They were just going through the hotel hall when Donghyuk asked them to join him for some drinks at his room, he shared it with Chanwoo and Yunhyeong so it was the biggest, and therefore, the most suitable to held them all. Hanbin hesitated at first but in the end he gave in. They all gather there, sharing their drinks and laughing, just enjoying the only real free time they had since the beginning of the Japan tour, and getting tipsier. The beer tasted way better after a whole day working, although he didn't have a high tolerance, just one can could make him feel dizzy and kind of emotional.

He was the first one leaving, after drinking three beers or so, he had lost the count, he told the others he was too tired and a little bit drunk, which always made him sleepy.

“Don’t fall asleep in the bathroom I’m not going to carry you again” Junhoe teased him.

“That only happened once!” Hanbin said heading to the door, stumbling with his own feet. Before he opened it, he looked down at Jiwon, and beckoned him to go with him.

Jiwon didn’t answer but lifted his half empty can with a shrug. He didn’t stay there for long though, after finishing that beer he wished goodnight to the others, not really paying attention to the room he was leaving behind because his mind was somewhere else. When Jiwon got in their room the light was on and he found Hanbin lying on his back, one arm resting on his forehead. He was still wearing the same clothes, a white oversized t-shirt, which made his skin look darker, and saggy pants, that he had borrowed him long ago but had no intention of giving them back, not that Jiwon minded, he thought Hanbin wore them better than him.

“I thought you were sleeping” Jiwon said while he threw himself sideways on the bed, right next to Hanbin. They had pulled the beds together to make a bigger one so they had enough space for both.

“I can’t” Hanbin answered, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“Aren’t you tired?” Jiwon asked, placing his hand on Hanbin’s chest, drawing small circles with his index finger.

“Like never before” Hanbin sighed.

“Then what’s wrong?” Jiwon leaned on him and removed Hanbin’s arm from his forehead, pressing it to the bed. 

Now they were looking at each other, Hanbin’s eyes a little bit red and glassy. It may be because he was drunk but Jiwon knew that was not the actual reason.

“I wanna be in Korea” Hanbin said closing his eyes, letting the tears fall, tracing a wet line down his cheeks.

“The tour is over, we will be back soon” Jiwon said in a reassuring tone as he tried to wipe off the tears with his thumbs, but Hanbin pushed him away.

“No. You don’t get it. I wanna go back and stay there, not just for God knows how long.” Hanbin was losing his temper but he didn’t want to pay it with Jiwon, who was still staring at him, a worried look painted all over his face. “I’m sorry… it’s just, this is too much for me I can’t stand it, not anymore” 

“I know” 

Jiwon cupped his face and kissed him slowly. Hanbin always felt comforted by Jiwon’s soft kisses, but right now they couldn't erase this empty feeling on his chest. He wanted to go back to Korea, he wanted to meet the fans that have been waiting for them since the survival. He felt guilty, for make them wait for so long, he had asked them to hold on for them, promising that they would come back soon with new and better songs, but he had given them nothing instead. Just looking into his eyes, Jiwon knew what Hanbin was thinking, he had always read him as if he was an open book.

“Hey listen, this is not your fault, okay? You spend all day writing. I’m really worried when you sneak out at night to go to the studio. You barely rest-”

“But it’s not enough don’t you see? I spent that time but it doesn’t work out. My songs are not good enough, my effort is not enough and you are paying for my uselessness.”

“Don’t you ever say that again, we are a team. We are together for better or worse. It doesn’t depend on any of us, and you know that.” Hanbin looked up at him and sighed, he was about to say something but Jiwon didn’t let him “Every time that I went to the studio, you were always there, you were so focused on your own world that you hardly ever noticed me staring.” Jiwon’s voice dropped lower and way softer than before “You work so hard that sometimes when I look at you, I feel very lacking… You inspire me, every day, if I’m still here is because of you… I… I admire you, I always did and I always will”

Hanbin just stared, lips parted and flushed cheeks, of all the things Jiwon could have said, this was not the answer he had expected at all. They both looked at each other silently, Jiwon’s face was expressionless, Hanbin had seen that face so many times that he knew it wasn’t anger but worry, he could probably be thinking that he fucked up or something like that.

Hanbin reached out his hand and placed it on Jiwon’s left cheek, caressing his jawline with his thumb. Jiwon’s eyes closed to the touch and pulled Hanbin closer, his head now resting on Jiwon’s chest, hands clutching to the fabric of his now wet hoodie. “I’m sorry” Hanbin’s voice was muffled.

“I don’t want you to cry Hanbinnie, but if that’s what you need, just let it off” Hanbin felt miserable, selfish and mostly dumb, for thinking that he was the only one suffering for this situation.

Jiwon smoothed Hanbin’s hair while the youngest cried it all. For a long moment the only noise audible in the room was coming from Hanbin’s sobbing, which started to fade away. Jiwon thought he was falling asleep, so he didn’t move, he just down at Hanbin, head buried on his chest. Hanbin usually sleeps that way, he liked to let Jiwon’s heartbeats lullaby him, and Jiwon liked to watch him, he enjoyed the relaxed expression on Hanbin’s face, it was peaceful and Jiwon wished he could stay like this forever.

“Jiwon-ah” Hanbin’s voice dropped low.

“What do you want?”

“Don’t let me drink again”

Jiwon chuckled and pressed his lips to Hanbin’s forehead, muttering “Sure” as he ran his fingers through his hair, tangling them at the dark locks, caressing the soft skin of his nape. He didn’t stop until the younger fell asleep, he closed his eyes then and let off a sigh. He wondered for how long would this last, when would he be able to tell Hanbin that everything was fine and mean it. He didn’t know what would be next. He didn’t know when Hanbin would break again, unable to carry the weight of all this on his shoulders. But what he did know was that he would be by his side no matter what, and that just made things easier.


End file.
